Wedding Dress
by Another Artist
Summary: I've never hated a wedding dress this much. / OneShot.


**WEDDING DRESS  
><strong>

I've never hated a wedding dress this much. / OneShot.

: :

"By all means, be happy with him  
>So I can move on<br>Please erase me out of your heart  
>Although I tried my best but, no oh~<p>

I've been living the lies for too long  
>Yet, she would look at me and smile."<p>

- Wedding Dress by Taeyang (English translations)

: :

You're six-years-old and the only music you know of is the sounds of a young boy next door who constantly talks quickly – he calls it 'rapping' – outside of his house to a beat his father puts out for him. You think it's silly, how talking fast can be considered music, but it sounds good, and that's all that matters when you're so young.

You're eight-years-old when that boy moves away, taking away all of the colorful pictures and sculptures that decorated his house. Sometimes you would hear something outside of your window, and in hope, you'd look out and try to find him. But he wouldn't ever be there, and you think about why you wanted to see him so badly.

You're twelve-years-old when a new boy shows up in school, but he's not so new after all. He's taller and speaks a bit differently, but he's still that boy who used to rap outside of your house. He's gotten better, and he easily attracts girls with his talent. You watch in amusement, and quietly wonder if he remembers you.

You're fourteen-years-old when he approaches you with a guitar pick. You ask him what he wants you to do with it, and he tells you that you should learn to play. He claims you look like a musician, then leaves with a goofy grin, and it makes you think if that's a compliment or not. However, on the way home, you pick up a pamphlet on guitar lessons at the nearby community center and start looking up easy songs to learn to play.

You're sixteen-years-old when he asks you to a duet with him, and you ask him how that works if he raps and all you can do is play a couple of instruments, and maybe sing a little. But just a little, you remind him. But he smiles and asks you to do it anyway, and you both end up taking the stage with your incredible matching talent.

You're seventeen-years-old when he asks you out on a date. You don't bother acting shy or embarrassed, because it was coming all along. You accept it and ask him what too him so long, and he says it's due to your 'scary eyes'. But you smile because he can't seem to tear his eyes away from them.

You're eighteen-years-old when he disappears again, taking your heart with him.

You're nineteen-years-old and working in a grocery store to help pay for you college tuition at a local university when his music comes out on the radio. The name is not familiar – who is Jonah Wizard? You only know a William Josephs – but the voice is one that you cannot forget. When you get home, you look up his name, and the screen is full of pictures of the one who stole your heart.

You're twenty-years-old when you first attend one of his concerts. You were tempted to buy VIP tickets, but your missing heart and wallet decided against it. It isn't until your old duet – the one he wrote for that talent show so many years ago – starts playing, except he's rapping alone and the singing part isn't even recorded. Something that's not there cracks, and you find yourself wandering towards his trailer hesitantly after the show.

Tears fill your eyes as you finally see him after so many years, and he pulls you into a breathless hug upon seeing you. You demand to know why you never knew about this, and he only laughs because he thought it was obvious by then. You ask who Jonah Wizard is, and he tells you that it's William Josephs' real name. You feel lied to and cheated, but the moment his lips fall on yours, all is forgotten.

You're twenty-one-years-old when he goes on a world tour and leaves you behind for your studies. You miss him with all of your heart, but education comes first. He promises to come back, and you promise to wait.

And then you remember me.

I was the kid who was always there. The other neighbor from across the street, who watched as the pretty girl watched the silly boy. The other boy who helped pick out that guitar of yours that you still have, who helped you practice notes you had difficulty with. The one who watched the two of you practice for that talent show, because I helped write the lyrics. The one who tutored you in math when you were having difficulty because you seemed to understand things best when I explained them.

The one who you dated when he left.

And I was back, and although you loved him _so much_, I was still here. And while he was gone, entertaining the world with what he did best, I stayed by your side and tested you before your big exams, curled up with you on the couch and watched Christmas specials, and laughed with you at the nearby café.

You never forgot me, but I wasn't the priority.

You're still twenty-one when he returns in a limo, and pulls you into the familiar warm hug of his. He catches my eye, and you remind him of who I am. He smiles at me, but then moves back to you in a blink of an eye.

Not that I expected anything differently.

Years pass and I'm always there, but I wonder if you ever noticed. I watch as the two of you lean in close, sharing headphones and listening to a variety of music that I put together on your iPod. I watch as your hands intertwine in front of me as he drives the car. I watch as he pulls you onstage and kisses you in front of everyone, claiming you as his.

But when he's not there, _I _would be that guy. The one you'd sit close to and would lean your head on as you fell asleep, and who would wake you up with a mug of coffee in the morning. The one you'd listen to music with, blasting it so loud to block out everything else. The one you kissed that night when you said you were _confused._

Don't worry; I am, too.

You're twenty-six-years-old when he proposes.

I wish I could finish your story. I wish I could tell the world of the greatest couple out there. I wish -

I can't. I won't.

I had never hated a wedding dress that much in my entire life.

Just know that your dress could have been so gorgeous, so perfect, had you been wearing my ring instead of his.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> I'm not necessarily sure if this works out with the Clue hunt. Hmm. I don't really care.

Inspired by Drew's "ignoring the truth"... I don't know, I just read this, then was like, "I really want to write a broken fic." So I did. Then I saw the MV for this song, and I was like, "It all fits together." (I don't know what's wrong with me either... /sigh)

I was really hesitant to write this. REALLY. Well, post this, actually. I liked writing this, haha. But I didn't know if I should post this, because I don't really see the point. Oh well. If you like romance as much as I do – and twisting it – then you should've [hopefully] enjoyed this.

Wow, this fic is REALLY weird. Haha, it was supposed to be broken on Jonah's behalf, but it kind of made more sense if whoever the POV belonged to became heartbroken. Anyway... this was just something that was inspired by watching the MV that this oneshot was inspired by. Unrequited love sucks, blah blah blah.

Not my favorite, but I really did enjoy writing this. I'm working on fics for people who requested one (sorry it's taking so long T.T I'm still working on putting the plot together), and yeah. I also have school. Schooooooool. The word is just evil.

Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Feel free to point out any errors, as this was written in about thirty minutes.


End file.
